witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Novigrad, Closed City (Bandits)
Save the witch hunter: Loot |Previous = Count Reuven's Treasure A Matter of Life and Death |Next = Novigrad, Closed City (Lussi, Fritz, Walter) |Enemies = Bandits |Starting_icon = novigrad}}Novigrad, Closed City is a secondary quest available in . It is a two part quest whose other part is detailed in Novigrad, Closed City (Lussi, Fritz, Walter) while the part about bandits searching for their companion is detailed on this page. This part of the quest may be labelled either as Novigrad, Closed City or Novigrad, Closed City II, depending on whether it is completed before or after the other part. Walkthrough Novigrad, Closed City (Bandits) is the other part of the Novigrad, Closed City (Lussi, Fritz, Walter) quest. If you completed the part with the treasure of Lussi the Fox, Fritz, and Walter, the quest will be reactivated again after encountering and talking with the Bandits northwest of Hierarch Square. While walking around Novigrad, Geralt of Rivia can be called over by some bandits northwest of Hierarch Square in between a blacksmith, a shopkeeper in a house near a sign that says "Butcher's", and another merchant. They ask the witcher to look for their "companion" who was last seen coming out the sewers and heading towards the harbor. Geralt follows boot prints and the scent of sewer slime while the three bandits follow him. The witcher eventually finds a witch hunter on the ground west of the St. Gregory's Bridge signpost, whom the bandits were actually trying to find for burning their fisstech. Either choose to leave the witch hunter to his demise or help him. If you leave the witch hunter in the hands of the bandits, he will be found laying dead with the three bandits looting his body in the same place you found him. If you help the witch hunter, you will have to fight the three level 14 bandits. The witch hunter will then ask if you'd be willing to give him medical attention. If you agree, you will be transported to Vilmerius Hospital where the witch hunter will be laying on the bed. If you refuse, Geralt will leave the witch hunter for dead, while sarcastically remarking that the hunter would die as a martyr for the Eternal Fire. There is no reward given for this quest except if you kill the bandits and grab the loot they drop. Whatever decision you made here notifies you that the quest has been completed even if you have not encountered Lussi in the other part of the quest. It will be reactivated again if you go on St. Gregory's Bridge towards Temple Isle and talk to a woman named Lussi. Details concerning the other part of the quest will be detailed in the Novigrad, Closed City (Lussi, Fritz, Walter) page. Journal entry : After Geralt and Triss raided their outpost and killed Menge, the witch hunters decided to exact revenge on mages and freaks of all kinds. The city swarmed with armed units searching for anyone with slightly pointy ears or a whiff of the occult about them. Objectives * Track the smell of blood and sewer muck using your Witcher Senses. * Follow the missing man's trail using your Witcher Senses. * Kill the bandits. Trivia *The name of the quest, and for the quest for the same name, is a homage to Roberto Rosselini's 1945 movie "Rome, Open City". Notes * The trail begins near the edge of the marked area on the mini-map. If you go in the wrong direction and leave the marked area, the thugs will comment that you're going the wrong way, and the quest will fail. * This quest can only be triggered after the events of A Matter of Life and Death. * If you let the bandits kill the witch hunter, 100 Orens appear in your inventory, even though there is no notification Videos File:Witcher 3 - Novigrad, Closed City (Part 1) Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:نوفيغراد، المدينة المغلقة، الجزء الثاني